College AU
by o-9
Summary: This is for a writing challenge on tumblr. College AU enemies to lovers Buckyxreader genre's are for later in the story
1. Chapter 1

You weren't exactly what your parents wanted you to be, not that you were rebellious, or even mildly difficult as a kid, but you weren't interested in the Big Plans they wanted you to be interested in. A doctor, that's what they always wanted for their baby girl, to be rich and happy and find a rich man that would make her even happier.

The plan was always Harvard.

"When you are at Harvard -"

"Oh, look honey, lets go to this 'Young Scholars" program this weekend at Harvard, maybe they will give you hints at how to get in!"

By the time you actually were applying to schools, Harvard was already expecting your application, and final decision. You were all set to get a full ride. Your parents even already bought you all the dorm stuff you'd need. And a new laptop. And all the note books, binders, other school supplies (that you probably wouldn't need). They even tried to find out your class schedule early so that they could buy the text books.

So, by the time March came and your parents asked why you didn't tell Harvard you were going there ("You missed early class registration!"), in fact, you had told them you were _not_ attending Harvard in the fall, you had to come clean to them, and tell them that you were planning on going to a small liberal arts college in Wisconsin.

To say they were shocked was a, well, understatement. You think you heard your mom crying about it that night to your dad. They made a huge fuss about it for a good two days, but they decided after that that you might change your mind. Plus, you were getting a full ride there anyways.

One of the biggest reasons you decided this school - your best friend Amthyst was going there. They offered her a lot of money, considering her grades were no where near yours, and they had a great women's lacrosse team, even though it was a division III.

You two also decided to be roommates, since hey, we came her together right?

It was move in day, and you and Amthyst were bringing in the last of the boxes. Immediately after setting them down she said, "Alright, I spotted some hunks moving in the floor below us, I'm going to go make some friends." She winked at you before turning and heading out, leaving the door slightly open.

You chuckled to yourself, and pulled out the sheets and blankets to make your bed. Some time passed and you were watching "Orange is the New Black" on your laptop, when the door swung open and a couple of guys came in. Startled (and absolutely terrified) you sprang up, tossed you stuff on the bed a scooped up Amthyst's lacrosse stick that was sitting next to the bed.

"... dude come on she wasn't _that_ \- oh shit!" the brunette suddenly cut off what he had been saying.

"Language!" the taller, blond man immediately snapped, glaring at his friend. "Sorry about that," he said, turning to you and tried at a warm smile, "our friend must have given us the wrong room."

The other boy huffed out in frustration, "Let's just go, man."

You crossed your arms, still palming the stick, ready to fight if he came any close, what was that glint in his eye as he looked you up and down? It reminded you of that look you had seen on the faces of the creepy old men that stared at women as they walked by.  
Suddenly you noticed he was looking at something on your chest and you realized you had taken off your bra and hour ago.

"Hey, asshole, maybe instead of barging into my room and then staring at me, you could, I don't know, _leave_?"

He bristled, "I was not staring!" His cheeks started to pink, "It's not my fault Steve here lead us into the room freaking hallway!" He looked at his friend, expecting backup, but he just continued to awkwardly look between the two of you, trying at a humorous smile.

"Get. Out." You picked up an empty soda can you had been drinking and threw it at the brunette, except it wasn't fully empty, and brown liquid went all over his white shirt. He looked down at himself and then back up at you, cheeks flushing even darker, and stormed out.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you," the blonde slowly followed his friend out and closed the door behind him, avoiding eye contact with you. You were pissed off the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

James plopped down at the table you had secured and put his coffee and laptop down on the table sliding into the chair across from you.  
"I don't know why we need to meet this early on a Saturday," he huffed out, slumping over the table and putting his head in his arms.

"Because we need to get this done so I never have to talk to you again," you snapped. "And besides, you're an hour late, that was plenty of time."

He let out an exasperated sigh and started getting his notes out, logging on to the slide show you'd set up for both of you to work on. He started reading through what you had already done, looking from his computer to his notes and back again with a furrowed brow. You ignored him, thinking he was just trying to figure out what class he stopped paying attention and continued doing research on which gasses were used.

"This is wrong," James snapped into your thoughts.

"What?"

"It's wrong, you said that they used chloroacetone, but that's not right, the only gasses used in the second war was carbon monoxide and hydrogen cyanide," he looked up at you like he couldn't believe you had made that mistake.

"Chloroacetone was used at the beginning of the first World War, not in the second. We never even talked about it in class, where did you get this information?"

"I've been doing research for the past week," you bit off the words as if they would hurt you if you weren't careful.

His eyebrows went up, "And you didn't think to double check you were looking at World War Two stuff?" He looked pissed.

"Well if I hadn't been doing it all myself-"

"Well, princess, if you had just waited a fucking week, we wouldn't have wrong information. I have all the notes we need right here!" He shoved his notebook in your direction.

"I don't want to put this whole shit together in a week, I want it done and out of the way," you snapped back, scooting out your chair.

You could see the way the anger flooded his eyes, and the spark that lit behind them. The cool blue that was almost gray and the way they fixed on you. You suddenly had a thought, a flash, of those same eyes over you in a half dark room and –

"Well?" You were snapped back to reality.

"Uh, what?" was all you could mutter

"That's it, I'm asking prof to change the groups, I can't work with someone like you." He huffed and stood up, roughly getting his things together.

"What do you mean, 'Someone like me'?"

He paused, looked at you for a second and said, "Someone that needs to get off her high horse and learn the world doesn't revolve around her."

All you could do was watch him walk away.

* * *

He was just a jocky asshole. So why did you lay on your bed and start crying as soon as you got in your room? Why was the only thing you can think of is his eyes, and the anger you caused? He didn't deserve this much of your time yet you couldn't do anything but lie there and cry into your pillow, just wanting to feel better.

Amthyst walked in, you could hear her, she put her stuff down and she was talking, but you couldn't tell what she was saying. You just curled up more before she sat on your bed, "Hey, dude, what's wrong?"

You let out a sigh, "I have a migraine," you lied.

"Ah, want me to make you some tea?"

"Yes please," you sat up, wrapping your arms around your legs.

"Whoa, you look terrible, how bad is the migraine that you look like that?"

You sighed again, she never did have a filter. "Well, I just don't feel good, rough day, and I just want to forget."

Her eyes lit up, "I know a good place to forget!"

"Amthyst, no," you replied, knowing where she was going.

"(Y/N), yes! Come on! You need a stress relief and you promised you'd go to one party with me! plus, I could hook you up with this guy, he is insanely smart, tall, and blond!"

"I'm not looking for a guy," those blue eyes flashed into your mind again.

"You could use a drink."

"This is a dry campus."

"You promised."

Again you sigh, "Okay, but this is the only one."

She gave you a devilish grin.


	3. Chapter 3

*Bucky's POV*

"Bucky, I thought you were supposed to be working with (Y/n)?" Steve said to me, quickly pulling away from the girl he had been making out with on his bed.

"Study sesh cancelled," I was still irritated at what happened and didn't really care if I took it out on Steve.

"Well, uh, maybe you could uh…" Steve stammered to a halt at my glare.

"It's alright, I'll just catch up with you at the party tonight," the ginger perkily got off the bed, dragging her hand across Steve before leaving the dorm room.

Steve sat on his bed after she left and looked up at me, "What even happened?"

"She is a little prissy bitch, that's what."

Steve rolled his eyes, "We already knew that."

"It's much worse than we thought. She thinks she knows everything, then can't even bother to check her information! She was going to put some bull shit on the power point."

"That's what this was about?" Steve replied, almost laughing, "Some misinformation? I got cock blocked because of this?"

"First she insulted me, then she had the audacity to be wrong!" at this point I'm exasperated, "And when I called her on it, she looked at me like – Like no one has ever told princess she was wrong. Like the thought of her being wrong is incredulous!"

The fury started rising in me again and I had to take a moment before continuing.

"She was acting as if I was the stupid one."

Steve's face softened. "Listen, she isn't Mia, I doubt she meant to say you were stupid."

"Don't– just, don't talk about her."

He sighed, "Eventually you're going to have to face your heartache for her, dude, and I suggest it be sooner rather than later."

I rolled my eyes, irritated at how well Steve knew me, "I don't have heartache."

"Sure, you don't have heartache for the girl you thought you would marry and that you were in love with for four years."

I clenched my jaw, picking up my stuff, and started towards the door.

"Hey! Wait! I'm sorry," Steve sighed again, "Tony's having a party tonight, you should come, Amethyst says she has some friends you might want to meet."

"Thanks, Steve, I'll think about it."

* * *

*Your POV*

Amethyst was just finishing up your make up and took a step back to see the effect. "Ah, perfect, you look amazing."

You turned to look in the mirror and was surprised to find that Amethyst successfully got rid of the tear stains and dark circles under your eyes. You stood up, wearing one of Amethyst's dresses and looked at your whole self in the mirror. The bags under your eyes were expertly hidden, and you didn't look like you had been crying for hours.

As the two of you were making your way to the party you were met with some of Amethyst's other friends, and by the time you were walking up to the house just off the campus, you were walking alone at the back of the group. You awkwardly started following the group up the stairs when your phone starts to chime. You look down to see your mom's face smiling at you and quickly answer it.

"Hey mom," you said, going towards the street so that the party music couldn't be heard through the receiver.

"Hey sweetie, just want to check in on you and see how the classwork is going," she replied.

"Everything's good, just a lot of work, but I'm managing," you said, "I'm actually getting ready for bed, can I call you tomorrow?"

"If it is a lot of work should you really be going to sleep right now? You should be working on it until it is done. I don't want you slacking off just because you didn't go to Harvard!"

"Mom, I already got it done, it's fine," you looked down at a cigarette butt by your foot. Your mom kept talking but it was the same thing you had heard all your life, make sure you get everything done, you need to do well or you won't do well in life, etc etc. You were so zoned out that you couldn't tell someone had walked up behind you as you clicked off the phone call with your mom.

"You know, it isn't safe to just be standing on the side of the street when it is this dark out," a familiar voice said behind you, slurring his words slightly.

You turned slowly, "Hey, Steve, didn't expect to see you here."

He shrugged a bit, "Tony's a good friend," he stared at you for a second, "What are you doing out here? You look like you're dressed to be inside the party."

You shifted on your feet a bit before replying, "I could be asking you the same thing, you sound like you haven't been exactly sober for awhile." You found it strange that he suddenly started talking to you like this, but alcohol makes people do strange things.

Steve simply shrugged again, "Girl I've been seeing decided to ditch me, and I needed some fresh air."

"Well, I needed to take a phone call, but I think I lost my friends already," you sighed.

"Do you wanna grab a drink?"

You nodded, not usually one to drink, but after the day you had between James and your mom calling, you thought it might help.

The two of you walked in, quickly finding a couple chairs to sit on and he grabbed you a cheap beer from a cooler. He asked you questions, being oddly attentive to every detail, and eventually you two got on to the matter of the stress of college. He started talking about some of his classes, including the World War II history class you shared with him, and some classes you had never even heard of.

"What major is that for?" You asked.

"It isn't for a major, me and Buck are in the ROC. That's why we are taking that World War II class. Pretty boring and easy in comparison to our other courses to be quite honest."

You were surprised to find out this information, you hadn't thought much of either of them other than Jock types that only wanted girls for their looks, but talking to Steve (mostly about James, man that guy can talk forever about his best friend), you found that he was down to earth and just wanted to serve his country, which is why he followed James into an ROC program.

"Steve, it's time to go."

You turned, seeing James standing next to your chair, throwing daggers with his eyes at Steve. You felt your heart jump into your throat and it was suddenly hard to breath.

"Come on, Buck, she isn't that bad once you actually talk to her!"

"I shouldn't have come here with you," he said, storming off and out of sight.

Steve sighed, "Sorry about him, he doesn't know what to do about his feelings."

You were absolutely bewildered at what had just happened, "What?"

"His feelings, ya'know? For you."

Steve said it so nonchalantly you weren't sure you heard him right, "Feelings for me?"

"Don't tell me you don't know!" Steve jumped up, "I can't believe this, the two of you are so blind!" He took you by the hand and dragged you towards the door, and out of it. His words weren't slurring anymore and his movements were quick, precise.

"I just spent hours fake drunk talking about Bucky, watching your eyes light up and you can't even tell that he has had the biggest crush on you!" Steve was pulling you down the street, towards the dorms.

"What are you talking about?"

"Y/N, let's be real right now, you two have a thing and I am not about to let my best friend fuck this up for himself."

Suddenly the two of you were in his dorm with James having an angry pout on his face. You almost wanted to laugh at the sight, but thankfully, didn't.

"Bucky, Mia broke you heart, you thought you were going to marry her, she ended up running off with Clint, but you can not let your heartbreak stop you anymore." He let go of your hand and turned to you, "And you, you need to stop being pretentious and just see that this guy likes you, and that you two, have scary things in common, if you would just listen to each other for one goddamn second of your lives."

You looked to James, seeing the shock on his face, mirroring what you felt.

In one swift movement Steve had pushed James up, putting him in front of you, "Bucky, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Bucky."

Bucky's jaw set, evident of him trying not to crack a smile, and held out his hand.

You took it nervously, and when his warm hand enveloped yours, it spread all the way through your body.

"I guess you can call me Bucky now."


End file.
